FV309: Dark Mirror
by Fifth Voyager
Summary: An enemy ship infects the children of Voyager with a deadly illness.


Dark Mirror

**D****isclaimer**  
(See also O, FV & KT Disclaimers)  
This episode was inspired by the last three episodes of Buffy's sixth season, but this episode is a sequel to the episodes New Earth and Chain Reaction.

**Episode Synopsis**  
The Seventh Dimension threat returns when the Pegasus B, crewed by Damien and other familiar faces, vow revenge on the crew. 

**Guest Stars**  
Marill  
Raichu  
Rachel Weisz  
Gareth Gates  
Jeff Hardy  
Matt Hardy  
Dwayne 'The Rock' Johnson  
Alicia Silverstone  
Marina Sirtis  
Johnathan Frakes  
Will Wheaton 

**Written By**  
Marill & Raichu

**Written**  
3rd September 2002

**Episode Based In**  
July 2378

**Sickbay:**  
Doctor Jones was sitting at his desk working on his computer. He turned to Jessie, who was sitting impatiently in front of the desk.

"Well?" Jessie said questioningly.

"Well what?" Doctor Jones asked.

"Well start the episode you idiot," Jessie replied.

"Oh right. Erm, let me just check the first scene's plot," Doctor Jones said, he turned back to the computer.

"Wow, you have the episode plot on that computer," Jessie said in amazement.

"Well no, if I did then it would be spoilt. I only have the teaser's plot since I'm in the teaser," Doctor Jones said.

"I heard from someone that we have to talk like characters and not like actors, or we get punished by the writers," Jessie said.

"Hmm, I forgot about that. Well since you started it you'll probably get punished. Hey that's a good teaser," Doctor Jones said. Dramatic music took over the room as the camera focused in on Jessie.

"Crap, I hope I don't die again," Jessie muttered. The screen faded out and turned black.

"Ohno, not the theme animation again!" Marill's voice moaned.

"Shh.. you're spoiling the teaser," Raichu's voice said.

"This is suppose to be a semi serious episode Raichu, will you at least save it for another episode?" Marill's voice asked.

"Yeah I know it's suppose to be serious, what's it got to do with my theme animation?" Raichu's voice asked.

"Erm, are we suppose to hear you?" Doctor Jones' voice asked.

"Uhoh, now we're screwed," Marill's voice replied.

"What are you talking about Marill?" Raichu's voice asked.

"Now they know how bad that theme animation is, we'll just have to do without it. What a shame," Marill's voice said in a sarcastic tone.

"I'll just make a new one!" Raichu's voice yelled.

"Now that's a good dramatic teaser," Jessie's voice said.

"Right, you are so getting punished," Raichu's voice said.

"We're not changing the plot, do you realise how long it took me to write it!" Marill's voice yelled.

"You're right Marill, there's plenty more episodes left," Raichu's voice said.

"That's not what I meant," Marill's voice grumbled.

"Can you switch the lights back on in here? You know I don't like the dark," Jessie's voice said.

There was a grumble from Raichu then the lights came back on. "You'd think after months of being dead you'd be used to it."

"That's not funny," Jessie said angrily.

"It wasn't meant to be. That theme animation took me ages to do and all you can do is insult it," Raichu pouted. She disappeared.

"Oh great, this episode is semi serious enough without her turning into strop mode," Marill muttered and she disappeared too.

"Do you have any idea why I came in here?" Jessie asked as she turned back to Doctor Jones.

"Of course, I asked you here to discuss the operation," Doctor Jones replied.

"Op.. operation?" Jessie stuttered.

"Yes, the earlier we do it the better," Doctor Jones said.

"What's involved?" Jessie asked nervously.

"Well it's all in this PADD," Doctor Jones replied. He handed a PADD over to Jessie. Her eyes widened as she read it.

"Hey I just remembered that I have another appointment," Jessie said quickly.

"Really, with who?" Doctor Jones asked.

Luckily Jessie was bailed out by her future husband and sister in law fighting childishly, in the main part of Sickbay.

"All right, patients," Doctor Jones said and he rushed out of his office. Jessie sighed in relief and she followed him.

Lena pushed James lightly. "I say you should!"

James pushed her back, "I say that I shouldn't!"

Doctor Jones rushed over to them. "Is anybody hurt yet?"

Lena and James stared blankly at Doctor Jones for a few seconds before turning back to each other.

"Oh come on! You have to tell her sometime about us!" Lena yelled. Just for fun she pushed James again.

"Yeah well how should I tell her, huh?" James asked. He pushed Lena again.

Doctor Jones groaned and he headed back towards his office, passing Jessie on the way. "Just not fair, I get so bored here."

"Tell who about what?" Jessie asked.

James and Lena turned to Jessie, both looked nervous. "Er... tell Janeway about the coffee shortage," Lena replied.

"But I heard you say 'you should tell her sometime about us'," Jessie said with a suspicious look on her face.

"Yeah well, we stole some of the coffee supplies," Lena said.

"Ookay, well if you'll excuse me. I've got an appointment to escape from," Jessie said. She headed towards the door.

"Oh Jessie! The operation's tomorrow at 1000 hours!" Doctor Jones yelled from his office.

"Crap," Jessie grumbled before leaving the room.

"James, one question," Lena said.

"Yeah," James said.

"Why the hell are we in here?" Lena asked.

"I dunno. The better question is, who's in command of the Enterprise?" James asked.

**The Enterprise, Bridge:**  
"Hey I know, lets fire some phasers!" Emma yelled from the command chairs.

"Er... Emma, why are you in command? I'm the highest rank here," Craig asked.

"Fire those phasers you jacka!" Emma yelled.

Craig nodded nervously, he keyed in some commands.

"Emma, we're being hailed by Voyager," Triah said.

"Cool, on screen," Emma said. The viewscreen changed to show Voyager's bridge. "This is Captain Emma of the Enterprise."

Everyone on the Bridge fell onto the floor. Kathryn was the first up, yes she still had her blonde hair.. it was just longer than before. "Emma? That explains everything."

"Emma, why did you fire on us?" Chakotay asked.

"I was bored," Emma replied.

"Well I've got a good idea," Tom said.

"Is it good, or is it your version of good?" Triah asked.

"Well just good," Tom replied.

"Ok, what is it?" Craig asked.

"Why don't we get back to the plot?" Tom replied.

"Good idea, mwahahahaha!" Marill's voice laughed.

"Oops, I forgot about that," Tom muttered.

**Meanwhile in Voyager's Engineering:**  
Danny was telling a joke, probably a sick one, that's probably why we wont write it. B'Elanna was standing nearby not listening.

"B'Elanna, you missed my joke," Danny said.

B'Elanna rolled her eyes, "is that really a bad thing?"

"Yes actually. Is something bugging you?" Danny asked.

"Well I'm trying to figure out how to tell Tom about me being four months pregnant," B'Elanna replied.

"You are? Cool!" Danny giggled.

"Oh for.. you didn't know either?" B'Elanna asked in disbelief.

"Well you didn't tell me," Danny replied.

"How did you tell Ian when you were pregnant?" B'Elanna asked.

"Hey you've done it twice before, I've only done it once before, why are you asking me?" Danny asked.

"Because the last time I must of done it wrong, he fainted. The first time Doctor Jones told both of us in Sickbay," B'Elanna replied.

"Oh that's normal. Ian fainted too, but that was only when I told him that it was twins," Danny said.

"How did he respond before you told him about the twins?" B'Elanna asked.

"He just stared at me, I waited a minute before telling him the twin news," Danny replied.

"Great. I wonder how everyone else did it," B'Elanna muttered to herself.

"Just ask around. I know how Jessie did it the second time," Danny said.

"I was there the first time, I'm not doing it her way," B'Elanna said.

"How did she do it?" Danny asked.

"She just said she was pregnant. James didn't know it was him, he said who's the bard, or something like that. She said he was," B'Elanna replied.

"Aaah, I think Ian's was better," Danny said.

"Really? The second time for Jessie, I heard there was some blackmail involved," B'Elanna said.

"Oh yeah, James' dad threatened to tell him if she didn't tell him that day. Mine and Ian's is still better," Danny said.

"If you say so. You say I should ask around," B'Elanna said.

"Yeah. How did you tell Tom about Duncan?" Danny asked.

"I just told him that I was pregnant, that's it," B'Elanna replied.

"That's how I did it, both of the guys fainted. We are doing it wrong aren't we," Danny said.

"Seems like it," B'Elanna said.

**Later in ****Voyager's**** Ready Room:**  
Kathryn was sitting at her desk. A coffee cup was just inches away from her mouth when the door chimed. "Damn, come in!"

B'Elanna walked upto the desk. "Hi Captain. Can I ask you something?"

"Make it quick," Kathryn replied.

"How did you tell your kid's fathers that you were pregnant?" B'Elanna asked.

"Er... why do you ask?" Kathryn asked nervously.

"Well I need to tell Tom, the time I told him about Duncan he fainted," B'Elanna replied.

"Well. I'm not somebody you should be talking to," Kathryn said.

"Did any of the dad's faint?" B'Elanna asked.

"Well no, James' dad was too 'manly' for that. It was his wife who fainted," Kathryn replied.

"Ok, how did you tell him?" B'Elanna asked.

"I just reminded him of the night we, erm met. He remembered, then I told him. Sounds simple, it wasn't," Kathryn replied.

"Ok, what about Chakotay then?" B'Elanna asked.

"Well he was told before me," Kathryn replied.

"Oh, how did he tell you?" B'Elanna asked.

"He just said I was pregnant with his kid," Kathryn replied.

"Oh.. if I tell Tom simply again, then he'll faint again," B'Elanna said.

"You have to tell him though," Kathryn said.

"I know, it's just how," B'Elanna said. She headed back out.

"Finally... I can have my coffee now," Kathryn said. The coffee cup was only a centimetre away when the door chimed again. Lets just say Kathryn's mother could of heard her cursing VERY clearly.

**The next day, J****ames/Jessie's Quarters**  
Duncan and Kirsty were sitting on the sofa playing an 'innocent' game.

"Ok dare," Kirsty said.

"I dare you to... tell my mum this," Duncan said, he whispered something in Kirsty's ear.

"Tell me what?" Jessie asked as she came into the room.

"Ok!" Kirsty yelled. She jumped off the sofa and she ran over to Jessie. "Duncan wants me to tell you that someone saw Lena kissing Duncan's dad."

"What!?" Jessie growled.

"Yeah, it was when you were dead," Duncan said. Kirsty sat down on the sofa again.

"Truth or dare?" Kirsty asked.

"Truth," Duncan replied.

James came into the room. "You're playing truth or dare? Can I play?"

"No. Duncan, can you and Kirsty play in your room?" Jessie asked.

"Ok," Duncan replied. He and Kirsty climbed off the sofa and they ran into Duncan's room.

"Why did you do that?" James asked.

"Cos we gotta talk," Jessie replied.

"But we haven't got time. We have to drop Duncan and Kirsty at the nursery, then we have to get to Sickbay," James said.

"I know, but this is important. I need to know something," Jessie said.

"Ok, what?" James said questioningly.

"What happened when I was dead?" Jessie asked.

"You don't really want to go there," James replied nervously.

"I do now. It's just you and Lena seem a hell of a lot closer now," Jessie said.

"Yeah well she tried to help me a lot during that time," James said.

"Help you? From what I've heard it seems like she didn't have helping you on her mind," Jessie said as she folded her arms.

"What do you mean?" James asked.

"Don't play dumb with me. Duncan said someone saw Lena kissing you," Jessie replied.

"What? That didn't happen, someone must of just made it up," James said.

"If that's the case how can you two are closer than you were before I died? First I found out she has a pet name for you, oh and before then it felt like there was something you weren't telling me. Just yesterday I saw you two arguing about telling somebody about the both of you. Lena looked nervous when she give me a stupid explanation. Now what's going on?" Jessie asked.

"You really want to know?" James asked quietly.

"Yes, I wouldn't of asked if I didn't," Jessie replied.

"Fine. I'll tell you, then I'll explain," James said.

"That's fine, and no more lies. I want to know the truth," Jessie said.

"Well, Lena and me are... well we're half brother and sister," James said.

Jessie just stared blankly at him for a couple of seconds. Then she burst out laughing. "Oh please, is that the best you can do?"

"Do you really think I'd be stupid enough to think that you'd fall for a lie like that?" James asked.

Jessie calmed down slightly, "that's a good point too. Ok, enough jokes, what's really going on?"

"I'm not joking. Janeway's my mother," James replied.

Jessie burst out laughing again. "I don't know why I'm laughing, it seems believable. She's always acted a bit too motherly towards you."

"What did you think was going on?" James asked.

"Well I kinda blew when Kirsty was dared to tell me about Lena kissing you. I thought that.." Jessie replied.

"Ok, now it's my turn to laugh. You think me and her had some affair when you were dead?" James asked.

"Sort of, I already knew Lena had a bit of a crush on you. God she must of been a bit disgusted when she found out," Jessie replied.

"She what? I was wondering what she meant when she told me that she loved me," James said.

"Please tell me that was after you both found out?" Jessie asked.

"Well of course. What she said to me before hand makes more sense now," James replied.

"So what Kirsty told me, was that true?" Jessie asked.

"She tried to comfort me after I recovered temporarily from turning evil, I got a kiss on the forehead, but that's it," James replied.

"Well that's ok, I guess. You both knew then too?" Jessie asked.

"Yeah, I turned evil because of what I was told if you must know. My dad told me," James replied.

"Speaking of your dad, where did he go?" Jessie asked.

"Er, most probably hell.. again," James replied nervously.

"Oh so he's dead, that's good. It's bad enough knowing that Janeway's my future mother in law," Jessie said.

"You don't have it as bad," James said.

"Hmm, I guess so. So what happened to Peter, did he die horribly like he deserved?" Jessie asked.

"Er... lets just say he and Janeway were the first victims of me turning evil," James replied.

"Oh cool, you killed him? I bet he wasn't expecting that," Jessie said.

"Probably not, but when I recovered it didn't feel as good as I thought it would," James said.

"Oh, I wonder why. I'd feel good if it were me," Jessie muttered.

"I dunno. Anyway are we finished talking, we're a bit late," James said.

"No, but we can talk on the way," Jessie said.

**A****n**** hour later, Voyager's Bridge:**  
"Captain, I think the main part of the episode's starting," Harry said as his computer bleeped.

"So, what is it?" Kathryn asked.

A blinding flash of light took over the whole ship for a few seconds, before dying down.

"Erm, thanks Harry," Kathryn muttered.

In: "Sickbay to Bridge. Captain, what was that flash of light? After it died down all the children in the nursery started falling ill."

"It was obviously some sort of virus. I wonder why it's just the kids that are infected," Harry said.

"How did it get through the shields?" Chakotay asked.

"I don't know, I'll try to find where it came from," Harry replied.

**Sickbay:**  
Doctor Jones came in holding both of Danny's kids. Kyle kept trying to punch him as Kirsty just cried her eyes out. Not far behind him was Nikki holding two unknown kids by the scruff of their tops. Doctor Jones turned to her after putting Kirsty and Kyle down.

"Nikki, that's not the way to hold sick children," Doctor Jones said. He took the two children off her.

"But cats and dogs hold their kids like that," Nikki said.

Doctor Jones shook his head. Lee came in trying to drag Duncan in with him. Duncan grabbed a hold of the door as it was closing. "Come on, stupid kid!"

"No, Sickbay smells!" Duncan yelled as Lee pulled him by his other arm. The door closed on his finger. "Stupid door," he muttered. He put his finger in his mouth as Lee picked him up.

Lee put him on the biobed with Kirsty and Kyle on. He turned to Doctor Jones, as he did Kirsty and Duncan snuck away. "He's quite feisty for an ill kid."

"Yes indeed. We'd better treat them all," Doctor Jones said.

"Er.. two brats are missing," Nikki said.

Doctor Jones and Lee turned to Nikki. "What? Which ones?"

Nikki shrugged. "The crying one and the one that got his finger jammed in the door."

"Lee, you look for them. Nikki and I will treat the others," Doctor Jones ordered.

"Um, right Doc," Lee muttered. Lee went into Doctor Jones' office as he and Nikki started treating the remaining kids.

Lee looked underneath the desk, he saw Kirsty and Duncan lying unconscious. "Doc! I found them!"

Doctor Jones rushed into his office, he knelt down. "Oh my god, quick Lee you take Kirsty to a biobed. I'll take Duncan." Lee nodded, he picked up Kirsty as Doctor Jones picked up Duncan. They put both of the kids onto a seperate biobed to the others.

Doctor Jones picked up a tricorder, he scanned them both. "Quick, put a forcefield around this biobed."

"What for?" Nikki asked.

"Just do it," Doctor Jones ordered.

Nikki shrugged, she keyed in some commands at the computer console. A forcefield went around Doctor Jones, Duncan and Kirsty. Doctor Jones went through the forcefield, and he keyed in something on the computer. "That was a close one."

"What happened?" Nikki asked.

"That virus, it's infected their lungs. Luckily we got the forcefield up," Doctor Jones replied.

"Um, what does the forcefield do?" Nikki asked.

"You're training to be a nurse, work it out," Doctor Jones replied.

James and Jessie came in through the main door. "Hi Doc.. hey what's going on?" Jessie asked.

"Meh, work it out," Nikki muttered and she walked away.

Doctor Jones groaned. "There's a virus on board the ship, it only affects the children."

"Oh, is Duncan ok?" James asked.

"Er.. see ya!" Lee said quickly, he ran into the office.

"Oh for goodness sake. Duncan will be fine. I just have to give him the cure, but it'll take longer with him and Kirsty than with the others," Doctor Jones replied.

"Why's that?" Jessie asked.

"Work it out, god I have to," Nikki muttered.

"That's because you're a trainee nurse," Doctor Jones said.

"Whatever," Nikki muttered.

"Anyway the virus got into their lungs. Nikki cover your ears," Doctor Jones said.

"Hey!" Nikki whined.

"I put a forcefield around them, their lungs needed another chemical to help them breathe. I couldn't put it into Sickbay's air," Doctor Jones said.

"Ah, now I get it," Nikki said.

Doctor Jones rolled his eyes. "I can cure them, but it'll take them longer to go back to normal."

"So how come none of the parents were told about this?" Jessie asked.

"It just happened, we haven't had time," Doctor Jones replied.

"Fair enough," Jessie said.

"You do realise that we'll have to delay your operation for a few hours," Doctor Jones said.

"Finally some good news," Jessie said.

"Speaking of the operation, wont Sasha be infected with the virus too?" James asked.

"Er... Nikki, go and check on Sasha," Doctor Jones said.

"Who?" Nikki said questioningly.

"Oh for... the fetus in the lab part of Sickbay," Doctor Jones said.

"The what?" Nikki said, sounding even more confused than before.

"Lee, go and check on Sasha!" Doctor Jones yelled.

Lee nervously nodded, he left the office and went into the lab.

"Good thing you reminded me, I mean er... I meant to check on her. She'll probably not be infected, how could you suggest that," Doctor Jones said.

Jessie and James glanced at each other, then glanced back at Doctor Jones. "Yeah, sure you did," Jessie said sarcastically.

**Meanwhile, Voyager's Bridge:**  
"Captain, I've located the source of the virus," Harry said.

"Good, what is it?" Kathryn asked.

"I'll put it on screen," Harry replied. The viewscreen changed to show empty space.

"Harry, there's nothing there," Chakotay said.

"Wait and see. Firing torpedo," Harry said. A torpedo came into view and hit something. Suddenly a Federation ship appeared. "It was cloaked."

"Lets hope we're not dealing with who I think," Kathryn said.

"Who, Damien?" Chakotay said with an evil glint in his eye.

"Don't say his name you..." Kathryn said before the cameraman did his usual dramatic close up shot. As usual she fell unconscious.

"Ok, hail the ship," Chakotay said.

"They're hailing us," Harry said.

"I wonder which annoying celebrity he's possessing this time," Chakotay said.

"Lets hope it's not one of the celebrities from that reality TV show on ITV," Harry said. He pressed a few buttons, the viewscreen changed to show the Federation ship's bridge. Everyone collapsed Pokémon style when they saw who was there.

First there was Jilan sitting in the command chair, with his hair styled spiky as usual. Sitting beside him was in actual fact Commander Riker! Sitting near him was Troi. Also there was a measly little weasel at the helm, some people know him as Wesley Crusher.

"Oh great, it's Gareth Gates this time round," Chakotay muttered.

"Well he's from a reality show, right?" Harry asked.

Kathryn regained consciousness, she stood up. "Oh my god, not Riker."

"Oh yeah, didn't you used to have a crush on him," Chakotay said.

"Shut up!" Kathryn yelled.

"So we meet again, Voyager. This time I'll beat you, I have more known guest stars with me this time. And I have a ship, with a name like the Pegasus B, you just know I'm going to win," Jilan said.

"What's your name?" Chakotay asked, once again with an evil glint in his eye.

"You moron, it's Damien... uhoh," Kathryn said. The cameraman once again tried another close up shot. She pushed it out of the way, it hit Chakotay instead. He fell unconscious.

"Mwahahaha, you fools are at each others throats. This should be a lot easier than I thought," Damien laughed.

"What's your crummy plan this time?" Harry asked.

"My plans are never crummy! Ahem, anyway.. my last plan was a brilliant plan but thanks to your idiotic Slayer and Witch coupling, it was a total washout.." Damien replied.

"So this one's an even better washout plan?" Kathryn asked.

"Well yes... er hey! But don't worry, I just wanted to get my own back on the Slayer and the Witch for ruining my plans. I'll get you later on, mwahahahaha," Damien laughed.

"I sense evil on this Bridge," Troi said, stating the obvious as always.

"Shut up! Oh and Janeway, I love your new hairstyle," Damien said. The viewscreen changed to show the ship. It fired a few torpedoes towards both Voyager and the Enterprise.

"Return fire," Kathryn ordered, sounding like the devil.

"Yes ma'am," Harry said nervously.

End of Part I

* * *

Part II

**Sickbay:**  
Lee looked around nervously before quickly going up to Doctor Jones. "Er, Doc. The thing the kid is in, it's making beepy noises."

"Ohno," Doctor Jones muttered. He and Lee went towards the lab. As they did the lights flickered on and off.

"Oh great, we're losing power already," Lee said.

"Nikki! Keep an eye on Kirsty and Duncan!" Doctor Jones yelled.

"Aye aye, Doc," Nikki said. She turned to Duncan and Kirsty, she just watched them.

"Aren't you suppose to.." James said.

"Shh... I know what I'm doing," Nikki said.

"Oh crap, what should we do, Doc?" Lee asked nervously.

Doctor Jones tapped his commbadge. "Sickbay to Bridge. We're losing power down here."

In: "Power's going down everywhere, Doc. We can't do anything about it. Bridge out."

Doctor Jones sighed, Lee just looked very nervous. "There's only one thing we can do. Lee, go and inform them."

"But.. why me? I'll probably get pummelled," Lee stuttered.

"Fine, I don't want another patient when there's hardly any power," Doctor Jones muttered. He went out of the lab, Lee slowly followed him. He stayed inside the office. "Nikki, that's not the keeping an eye on I had in mind."

"They're fine," Nikki said.

Doctor Jones went over to the console. "Keep an eye on their vital signs, not them personally."

"Oh, why didn't you say so," Nikki said. She went over to the console. "See told you they were fine."

Doctor Jones rolled his eyes. He went over to Jessie and James. "Right, I have got some bad news."

Lee then hid underneath the desk in the office. Jessie noticed, she shook her head.

"I'm afraid because of the battle we're in, we keep losing power. The virus had actually infected Sasha, the chamber she's in didn't have enough power to combat it. I'm afraid she's gone."

In: "Bridge to Sickbay. We should be getting power back in about twenty minutes."

"It's a bit late now, you brd," Jessie grumbled.

In: "What? What did I do?"

James placed his hand on Jessie's shoulder. "It's ok Harry, you didn't do anything wrong."

In: "Then why am I getting yelled at, god."

"Who were we fighting with?" Jessie asked.

In: "The ship that sent out the virus, we've disabled their shields and we've tractored them."

"Who are they and why did they do it?" Doctor Jones asked.

In: "Damien and his new ship."

In: "Harry, you... OW!"

"Damien! I should of known it'd be him," Jessie said angrily, she stormed out.

Lee climbed out from under the table. "Is it safe to come out now?"

Nikki shook her head. "Wuss."

"You're being awfully calm about this, I'm impressed," Doctor Jones said.

"You have no idea," James said. He left the room too.

"Wooh, that's over," Lee said as he came into the main part of Sickbay. Nikki shrugged, she hit him in the face.

"That's what you think," Nikki said.

**Meanwhile:**  
James managed to catch up with Jessie, but she just went faster.

"Jess, where are you going?" James asked.

"Just leave me alone!" Jessie yelled before going into the turbolift. The door closed before James could get in.

**Juna's Quarters:**  
Juna was sitting on her sofa snacking on some crisps. She was reading one of three PADDs she had on her knee. She glanced up, then looked around. With a shrug she continued reading. The doors to her room suddenly opened, and Jessie came straight in.

"Like Jessie? It's like polite to knock before you like come in," Juna said.

"Don't 'like' me," Jessie muttered as she headed into Juna's bedroom. Juna stood up.

"Wait like! What are you like doing!" Juna yelled.

Jessie stopped at the doorway. "Where do you keep your witchcraft books?"

"In my like bedroom, now if you like ask nicely I'll let you like have a look," Juna replied. She went over to Jessie.

"I'm not in a nice mood, like," Jessie said. She pushed Juna hard, and fell onto the ground. She then went into the bedroom.

**The Pegasus B Bridge:**  
Damien was standing nearby the command chairs. Wesley was still at his console. Riker and Troi were leaning close to together on their chairs, talking about god knows what.

"They may have a tractor beam on us but the deed's already been done. That virus should of infected the Slayer and Witch's brats by now, revenge is mine. Nothing can stop me now, mwahahahahahaha..." Damien laughed.

Troi sat back in her chair with a shocked expression on her face. "Damien, a crewmember from Voyager has just come aboard."

"Mwahahahahaha... what? Who?" Damien asked.

"I don't know. I can only sense one extra presence on the ship," Troi said.

"Your resume was correct, you are useless," Damien muttered.

The turbolift doors opened, Jessie came out. Her hair was fully black, and so was her eyes.

"I also sense more evil on the Bridge," Troi said.

"Oh for... stop stating the obvious!" Damien yelled.

Wesley turned around. "You know sir, if you hadn't of sent that virus to Voyager and infected her kids. Well she wouldn't be here looking rather evil."

"Shut up, you maggot! Why on earth did I hire you!" Damien yelled.

"Oh and sir, if you hadn't of spoke she wouldn't know which of us is your host," Wesley said. Suddenly he screamed, he literally got de-skinned before everyone's eyes. Everyone except Jessie cheered.

"Ok, we're even now. I thought I'd never get rid of him," Damien said, he turned to where Jessie was standing. She then pointed her hand towards him. "Uhoh. Er, you guys should sacrifice your lives for me!" He quickly pressed a few buttons and beamed away.

"I'll get him later, who wants to be next?" Jessie said.

Everyone looked nervous. They all pointed at Troi, Troi pointed at an innocent red-shirt. "Ohno, I sense impending doom." She ran towards one of the other doors but it was too late, she got de-skinned too.

"Nooooo, Deanna! Why did I vote for you my precious! Oh who cares," Riker said. He went over to Jessie. "You're nice, wanna go out some time?"

Everyone groaned. They cheered a few seconds later when he got thrown across the room, and into the viewscreen. Everyone then got scared, they were all doomed red-shirts. We all know what's going to happen to them, don't we?

**The Enterprise, Bridge:**  
Lena was standing in front of the command chairs. Triah, Tom and Craig were in their usual places. Kathryn was on the viewscreen. James came onto the Bridge.

"What's going on now?" James asked.

"Well since the Pegasus' shields are down, anybody can beam over there. Somebody did, but I didn't order any teams too," Kathryn replied.

"In other words someone must of went over there to get some revenge," Lena said.

"You don't think it's Jessie do you?" James asked.

"We got a call from Juna. Supposably she came into her quarters, and literally sucked up all the power from some dark spell books. Whatever that means," Kathryn replied.

"It basically means we're dealing with yet another turn evil crewmember. You two are the perfect couple aren't you? Somebody dies or whatever, one of you turns psycho and tries to kill us all," Tom said.

"Don't make me kill you, one so called evil person is bad enough. Serious though we should get over there," James said.

"You read my mind. We should bring Juna and Sasha, they could perform a spell to.. I don't know, restrain her. Also we'll need some pretty tough people to come over. Remember what Sasha said about evil witches," Lena said.

"Of course I remember, lets go," James said. He headed towards the turbolift, Lena followed him. She stopped outside the door. "Tom, you have the Bridge."

"All right," Tom said.

**The Pegasus B:**  
Lena, James, Juna, Tani, Sasha, Steve, Ashley and Mick rematerilised in the middle of a corridor.

"Ok guys, we'd better split into two teams. One witch per team," Lena said.

"Hey, I forgot something. Changing to Kick A Mode!" Mick said. He pulled out a remote, he pressed the button. He threw off his sunglasses, then he stepped on them.

"What a waste," Steve muttered.

"Are you starting boy!" Mick growled, raising his fist.

"Uh, no," Steve said.

Lena, James, Mick and Sasha headed off down the corridor. Juna, Steve, Ashley and Tani went in the opposite direction.

**Later:**  
Some wussy guy, there's always one, was running down a corridor. He climbed into a jeffries tube. Jessie wasn't far behind him. She stopped outside the jeffries tube door.

"Come out, come out wherever you are. This game is losing it's appeal, hide and seek is so last year," Jessie said.

The guy sighed in relief, but the door suddenly opened. He squealed like a girl and he scrambled down the tube. He screamed as he was de-skinned.

Jessie continued down the corridor looking slightly bored. "No fun, no fun at all." She turned around when she heard some footsteps behind her.

"Lasuna manooka," Juna quickly said with her hand pointed out. A ring shaped cloud came out of nowhere and it went around Jessie, she couldn't move.

"Hey, that's not fair. You bch!" Jessie growled.

"That's cool, what is it?" Tani asked.

"It's like a binding spell, I like just learnt it," Juna replied.

"I'm surprised you didn't say like in the chant," Ashley said.

**Enterprise, Sickbay:**  
Doctor Jones, Lena, Juna, Sasha and James were in the office, while Jessie was in the main part of Sickbay still with the ring around her.

"That was too easy, plus it's too early in the episode. What gives," Lena said.

"Well she's not cured is she. She's killed lots of people on that ship, it'll not be easy for her to turn back," Doctor Jones said.

"Yeah, we've heard that a few times before," Lena muttered.

"Can she get out of that spell?" James asked.

"The like one in the like binding spell can't like do anything, other people like can take it off her like, but I doubt like no one's stupid enough to like do it. I'm not like entirely sure how to like do it myself," Juna replied.

"I think you should keep an eye on her, just in case," Lena said.

"Like right," Juna said. She went into the main part of Sickbay. Jessie glanced towards her when she did. Juna then heard Jessie's voice in her head. She turned towards Jessie looking nervous. "You like can't do that, witch brainwashing like doesn't work on like other witches."

"Be quiet for a minute," Jessie said (in Juna's head by the way).

"Like ok," Juna said quietly.

"Release the binding spell," Jessie said (once again, in Juna's head).

"No like," Juna said, she headed back towards the office.

"You don't want to tell the others, you want to release me," Jessie said (you know the drill).

Juna turned back towards Jessie. "I don't know like how."

"I do, want me to tell you?" Jessie asked (you should of gotten the idea by now).

**Meanwhile:**  
"Juna said a few weeks back that evil witches can only be beaten by Chosen Slayers. She didn't mention anything about a cure," Lena said.

"True, but there wasn't a cure for Slayers turned evil was there," James said.

"You two only turned back to normal when you reunited after two months. We can't pull that off again," Lena said.

"The only reason she turned evil in the first place was because of Sasha dying. The main reason James turned evil a while back was because Jessie died, like you say he turned back when she came back from the dead," Doctor Jones said.

"So you're saying the only way to cure Jess is to bring Sasha back? But you can't do that," Lena said.

"I know. I'm afraid if Jessie did come back then how will she cope. I mean she killed lots of people on that ship, she took innocent lives, how is she going to live with herself?" Doctor Jones asked.

"I wouldn't worry about that," Jessie said. Everyone turned towards the doorway. They saw Juna floating in the air, unconscious. She then was thrown into the side panel. Doctor Jones went off. "Jessie doesn't live here anymore."

"Oh crap, what was the chant again," Sasha muttered nervously.

"Don't bother, I've got better things to do," Jessie said. She disappeared.

Lena was about to tap her commbadge but someone beat her to it.

In: "Engineering to Lena. Jessie's just appeared here, she's doing some weird chant thingy."

"Tani, just evacuate Engineering. Be careful," Lena said.

In: "Uh, right."

"What on earth is she doing in there?" James asked.

"God knows, there's only one way to find out. We need a plan before we barge in there," Lena replied.

"I think I got one," James said.

"Already? Ok what is it?" Lena asked.

**Enterprise Engineering:**  
The room was more or less empty, only Jessie was there. She was standing in front of the warp core, chanting a spell.

On the second floor, Lena, Sasha and Tom came out of a jeffries tube. They looked over the side.

"So what's the plan?" Tom asked.

"You'll see," Lena replied.

"But... shouldn't I know the plan if I'm here?" Tom asked.

"Hey I didn't volunteer you, you volunteered yourself," Lena replied.

Jessie finished with the chanting, a ray of light came from her hands, and struck the warp core.

"What she doing?" Lena asked.

"It looks like she's absorbing power from it," Sasha replied.

Lena and Tom's eyes widened and turned towards her. "She's what?" Tom stuttered.

"You heard me," Sasha said.

Suddenly a figure went in the light's path, then it disappeared. Jessie looked rather ticked off. "What are you doing, you can't stop me."

"I'm not here to stop you," James said.

"Then why are you here. Oh, I see. You're here to give me the lecture aren't you. What you're doing is wrong, blah blah, I know what you're going to say," Jessie said.

"Something like that, yeah. Just listen to me, I've been through it all before and let me tell you this isn't the way," James said.

"You've been through it all? You were always able to make me laugh. Tell me, if you've been through it all, were you able to do this?" Jessie asked as she put out her hand. A ball of fire appeared at her palm. "Fly my pretty, fly," she said as the fireball went flying towards James. He ducked and it hit a console. "Oh, they always get out of the way in time. Why don't people stay still."

"Look I don't want to hurt you," James said as he got closer to her.

Jessie shrugged, she then smacked him in the face. He fell onto the damaged console. "Not a problem."

James got back up again. "I said I didn't want to hurt you." He hit her right back, she fell hard onto the ground. "Didn't say I wouldn't."

Jessie sat up from where she landed. "You know, you're a real disappointment. I tell you what, you can have this back." She pulled the engagement ring off her finger, she threw it away. "Be a good boy, and go fetch."

Tom cringed. "I bet that hurt more than the smack." Lena raised her fist. "I'm not insulting, Lena. Mercy."

"I know, I just felt like hurting somebody," Lena said. She shrugged, then she smacked Tom in the face. He fell onto the ground. Sasha glanced at Lena, before glancing back down at the scene before them.

"Look James, she's just playing with you. Don't let her get to you," Lena whispered.

"He can't hear you," Sasha said.

"I know, be quiet. Eject the core," Lena muttered.

"Good idea," Sasha said. She turned to a console and she started working at it.

"Go get it!" Jessie yelled.

"No," James said.

"Your loss, I didn't pay for it," Jessie said as she pulled herself to her feet.

"Why are you doing this?" James asked.

"You just don't get it do you. Those people on that ship, they killed Sasha, they deserve to die," Jessie replied.

"Most of them were brainwashed for evil, most of them are innocent," James said.

"What's wrong with you! Our daughter died and you don't care, why am I not surprised," Jessie said.

"What do you mean?" James asked.

"You just answered your own question. You're useless, all you were good for was the sex," Jessie replied.

Tom regained consciousness at that moment. He giggled. "Hehe, the writers wrote a naughty word." This time both Lena and Sasha smacked him.

"What.. what did you say?" James asked quietly.

"You heard me, why do you think I stayed with you for so long? Do you really think it was the whiny spoilt brat personality?" Jessie replied.

"You... you slutty little bch," James muttered. He hit Jessie hard again, she got back up quickly and hit him back.

"Oh great, this is not what I had in mind for a plan," Lena muttered.

"Lena, I need a password for the core," Sasha said. Lena came over and typed in some commands.

"Better hold on," Lena said. She and Sasha held onto the console tightly.

The ship shook violently, both James and Jessie fell to the ground. They saw the warp core just disappear. The shaking stopped.

"Oh, now someone's going to pay for that," Jessie muttered. She jumped onto her feet, as she did James got up as well. Jessie raised her hand, a purple lightning strike fired towards James. He fell into a console, then fell onto the ground.

Sasha and Tom's eyes widened as they watched. "Woah, she surely kicks a," Tom muttered.

"Hey, how come you're awake?" Sasha asked.

"I dunno. Lena, what are you doing?" Tom asked. Lena had climbed onto the railings, she glanced at him.

"I can't take it anymore," Lena replied. She then jumped down to the main floor. Jessie didn't notice though.

"Now this is good, the most powerful Slayer in the Universe.. being beaten by his own fiancée. How will that look for the history books," Jessie said as she stood over James.

Lena pushed her to the ground. "Get the hell away from my brother, bch."

Jessie got onto her feet quickly. "Oh great, am I going to get another lecture?"

"No," Lena replied. She hit Jessie in the face, she fell back onto the ground. "I'm going to kick your a."

"You know, I never liked you. This'll be a piece of cake," Jessie said as she stood back up.

Lena went to hit her again but Jessie grabbed her arm. She pushed her into the console. She went over to her, Lena kicked her away. Lena got back onto her feet.

Jessie raised her hand again. Lena jumped on her, they both fell onto the ground. Jessie pushed Lena off her, she placed her hand onto her forehead. As she did her hand glowed, Lena cringed as the pain went through her head.

"What.. you doing!" Lena yelled. Jessie didn't answer her, the veins in her face turned black. Lena pushed Jessie away from her. When she did she felt really weak, she couldn't get up.

"Oh god, she just took some of Lena's power," Sasha said.

"Do something then," Tom said nervously.

"Would you attack your mother?" Sasha asked.

"Well if she went psycho and started to kill my aunt, YES!" Tom yelled in response.

Jessie looked up at the two of them. "Oh Tommy, you're the perfect person to test how my little pick-me-up went."

"Holy st," Tom muttered. He turned to a console. Sasha glanced at him.

"What are you doing?" Sasha asked nervously.

"Getting out of here, you coming?" Tom asked.

Jessie raised both hands this time, two lightning bolts came towards them both. They both ducked, the computers exploded.

"No, you're right, I have to fight her," Sasha said.

Tom glanced down at Jessie. Even the white in her eyes had turned black. "Actually what kind of person would I be if I let you fight her." He grabbed Sasha's arm and he rushed over to a working console. He quickly worked at it.

"What about dad and Lena?" Sasha asked quickly.

"I know, I know," Tom said. Everyone but James and Jessie dematerilised. Jessie glanced around, she saw James' commbadge beam away from a few metres away from where he was lying.

Jessie went over to where James was lying. She kicked him lightly in the leg. "You're not as useless as I thought. Want to prove it."

James struggled to get up, he grabbed a hold of the console. "What I got off Lena wasn't just power, I got into her memories. You saved her life using some sort of Chosen Slayer power. You're going to do that again," Jessie said.

"That was when I was like you... I can't do it," James said.

"Oh but you can, there was a part of you that enjoyed being like me," Jessie said, she knelt down beside him.

"No part of me felt like that," James said.

"You mean you didn't feel good when you saved your own sister's life. Don't lie to me," Jessie said.

"That was the only good part of it.." James said.

"Do it again, I'm only interested in our own daughters well being," Jessie said.

"Do you think I'm not?" James said questioningly.

"Prove you care, bring her back," Jessie said.

"I told you I can't, I don't want to be like you again," James said

"Why not, you've got nothing to lose have you. Don't you care about Sasha?" Jessie asked.

"Of course I do," James replied.

"Then you should be willingly to do anything for her. You'll not regret it," Jessie said.

"I can't just turn like you when I want to, it just happens," James said.

Jessie stood up, she held her hand out. "Oh, I can help with that." James hesitated before taking her hand, she helped him to his feet. "After what I said, you must want to beat me to a bloody pulp. So why not do it."

**Sickbay:**  
"Those transporters are useless. Anybody can just lose their commbadge and they wont be beamed up," Tom said angrily

"What do we do?" Sasha asked.

"With two out of three of our Chosen Slayers useless, we're surely doomed," Lee said.

"I can fight her. I have witch powers as well, who do you think I got them off?" Sasha said.

"You're no match for her. You're younger than all the Slayers, that means you're not as strong. You haven't got enough power to stop her either," Tom said.

"Age isn't everything, I was trained by Lena and Duncan from when I was ten. I'm strong enough," Sasha said.

"In the end it's not the strength you need. Lena and James did it all the wrong by fighting, you'd think they would know what they were doing," Doctor Jones said.

"Dad told Lena that he had a plan," Sasha muttered.

"Some plan; go in there, get dumped, get zapped, and get his sister zapped too. He deserves an award for that one," Tom said sarcastically.

"We're wasting time, we need to get back to Engineering. We have trained Slayers on this ship," Sasha said.

"Weren't you listening to me before, you need to talk to her. That's how James was cured the first time," Doctor Jones said.

"James did try that, but he got dumped," Tom said. Sasha rolled her eyes.

"He didn't get dumped. Besides mum attacked him first. She wont let anyone talk to her," Sasha said.

"I guess. What we need is a better plan than James', shouldn't be hard to beat," Tom said.

Meanwhile in the lab, Jessie and James appeared. "See, wasn't so hard was it," Jessie said. James turned to the wall with all the storage places were.

Back in the main part of Sickbay, everything was quieter. Doctor Jones was treating Lena.

"Tom, do you feel that?" Sasha asked.

"Feel what?" Tom asked.

"Forget it, I thought I sensed an evil presence," Sasha replied.

"Uhoh," Tom muttered.

"What is it with you people meeting in Sickbay?" Jessie asked. Everyone slowly turned towards her.

"Oh crap," Lee muttered, he hid behind Tom. Tom just groaned.

Sasha stepped forward. "You looking for a fight, I'll give you one."

"That isn't much of a plan. If I hurt you I'll probably turn even more evil. Think about it," Jessie said.

"She has a point," Tom said quietly.

"Trust me," Sasha said as she turned to Tom. She turned back to Jessie. "Come on then."

"If you insist, it'll teach you a lesson," Jessie said.

The two girls started fighting. Doctor Jones finished what he was doing with Lena. He nodded at Lee. Lee nervously went over to where Lena was, he continued treating her. Doctor Jones went into his office, then he spotted James in the lab. He rushed into it.

"What are you doing here, you need to get treated," Doctor Jones said. James didn't say anything, he just had his hand on one of the storage areas. "What are you doing?"

James lowered his hand. He turned around, Doctor Jones gasped.. then he just groaned. "Oh not again." James ignored him, he just went towards the main part of Sickbay. Doctor Jones followed him.

They both saw Sasha getting knocked to the ground, she hit her head off the console. Jessie closed her eyes and shook it off. She turned to James and Doctor Jones.

"Hey, did you see that. She looked a bit guilty," Lee said from behind Tom. Tom nodded.

"What the hell were you doing?" James asked.

"She wanted a fight, did you revive the younger version?" Jessie replied questioningly.

"I can't believe it, you had a fight with our daughter," James said.

"What's the problem, it's not like it was my idea. Now did you revive the younger version?" Jessie asked. She then spotted something. "You... what happened. You were evil before, what happened?"

"What kind of sick twisted mother beats up her daughter?" James said in disgust.

"You know... I was right the first time. You are useless," Jessie said. She raised both of her hands.

"Go on, why don't you kill me. Like you said, I've got nothing to lose," James said as he folded his arms.

"Ok, you asked for it," Jessie said. She glanced around at everyone before turning back to James. She lowered her hands slightly, she closed her eyes and shook it off again. She raised them. "I can do it, piece of cake."

"You can't do it can you?" James asked.

"Don't flatter yourself! You're not that good!" Jessie yelled. She lowered one hand, she fired only a small bolt at him. He stumbled backwards, but he quickly got his bearings back.

"Come on Jessie. You've been my best friend my whole life, if I was to die it might as well be now," James said.

"Oh, is this your master original plan. You're going to keep telling me that you love me, just like Lena did with you," Jessie said.

"Well I was originally thinking of boring you to death with a lecture, but I didn't inherit that skill off my mother," James said.

"Still trying to make jokes," Jessie said.

"I'm not joking. You've come a long way from that shy tom boy I met at infant school. It's not a good thing you've ended up as an evil witch, but it's still a long way. But.. yeah I do love you, I've loved you for as long as I can remember. Do you really want to throw all that back in my face," James said.

"Why not, you're boring me," Jessie said. She raised her hand and another small bolt hit him.

"That's not changing anything, I still love you," James said.

"Shut up," Jessie growled. She fired another bolt at him, it was smaller than before.

"I love you Jessie," James said.

Jessie glanced away briefly, She tried to fire another small bolt at him, but it didn't get far enough. She went over to him, she hit him lightly before collapsing onto her knees, with tears in her eyes. James knelt down in front of her, she threw her arms around him. He put his arms around too, he whispered, "I love you." Jessie's hair turned back to the original colour, her eyes did the same. All the veins on her face went back to normal.

"Woah, I didn't snigger," Tom said as he turned to Doctor Jones.

"Good thing you're in Sickbay," Doctor Jones said. He started scanning Tom.

"Talk about deja vu," Lena said. Lee jumped and he turned to her.

"When did you wake up?" Lee asked.

"About half a minute ago," Lena replied.

**Meanwhile, Pegasus B Bridge:**  
Damien came in through the turbolift. He cringed when he saw all the dead bodies. He cringed even more when he saw Riker sitting in his chair stuffing his face with chicken wings.

"Get out of my chair, you moron!" Damien yelled.

"Okeydokey," Riker said. He stood up, dropping crumbs all over the chair.

"Fire a weapon at their tractor emitters, get us out of here," Damien said.

"But, when we're free we could attack," Riker said.

"No we can't, we have no shields," Damien said.

Riker nodded. He went over to a station and started working on it.

Damien groaned, he sat down in the first officers chair. He pulled out a yogurt. As he did dramatic music came on. He turned to the camera. "What are you looking at, this is evil food... so there!" He blocked the camera with his hand.

**Has the younger Sasha survived? How long will the older Sasha hang around? Why does Damien like yogurt so much? Did Duncan and Kirsty recover? When will Janeway fix her hair? And will Janeway ever stop being attacked by that camera?**  
**Find out the answers to most of these questions in the next installment of Fifth Voyager!**

**THE END**


End file.
